Tank
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *The Tank is the fifth troop to unlock in the game. It is unlocked at Headquarters level 11. *The Tank has the slowest movement speed of any troop but has very high health, high DPS per troop (but relatively average DPS per Landing Craft space), and long range. *Each Tank costs two Gunboat Energy to deploy. Visual Appearance *The Tank is a big blue machine with a large cannon and black caterpillar tracks each held up by two large road wheels and two smaller sprocket wheels. It is driven by a red-headed woman in a blue uniform with a small blue garrison cap. Offensive Strategy *If used properly, Tanks in large numbers are almost unstoppable. *Tanks + Medics (Full Guide by TheCoolBoss) can be a very effective strategy because the Tanks have high health and high damage, backed up by Medics that will constantly heal them. Once any high-damage defensive buildings, such as Cannons and Boom Cannons, are destroyed, the Tanks are practically invulnerable. *Grenadiers are also effective with Tanks, as they can destroy front-line Cannons safely. With luck, they can also destroy Boom Mines. However, this strategy is time consuming and may result in a loss because of the limited time. *Using Tanks requires you to have high-level Artillery and Barrage and a good amount of Gunboat Energy because you rely heavily on both of these to take out Boom Cannons and Cannons. **When Artillery and Barrages become too expensive, a good way to take out Cannons safely is to Shock Bomb them and then Flare your Tanks to it. The Cannon will be quickly destroyed before it can attack. **If Shock Bombs also get too expensive, when Tanks are nearing a Cannon, a 'micro' strategy can be used with Smoke to destroy the Cannon(s): place a Smoke so that all Tanks that would be targeted by the Cannon are protected, then, when the smoke clears, all Tanks will fire at once, destroying the Cannon quickly (unless the Cannon has enough health to survive this). To make this work perfectly without taking damage from the Cannon, it is best if the Cannon's turret has to rotate before it fires; this way, your Tanks will all fire before the Cannon does since they are ready to fire before the Smoke's gone while the Cannon must first rotate its turret before firing. **Take advantage of the Tank's long range to destroy economy and support buildings to get the crucial Gunboat Energy you need, making sure to keep out of range of nearby heavy defenses. *When using a Tank army, use Flares to move away from Boom Mines, or trigger the Boom Mines using Artillery, Barrage, or Critters. *There is usually no need to worry about Cannons or Snipers on the other side of the Headquarters. The Tanks can easily destroy the Headquarters while staying out of range of the Cannon using their long range. **If a space is between a Boom Cannon and the Headquarters, and your tanks are on the other side, they are safe. *Flamethrowers are generally no threat because the Tank's attack range is longer than the Flamethrower's. This allows the Tank to shoot it without the Flamethrower shooting back. Be careful, however, of targeting buildings behind the Flamethrower because your Tanks may move within range of its attack. **If you have a large amount of Tanks, some may be pushed into its range. *Your biggest enemy against Tanks is time. They have a very low damage-to-size output, so if the enemy Headquarters is deep enough inside the base you simply may not be able to blow stuff up fast enough to get to it and destroy it before the timer runs out. *Be careful of high level Shock Launchers. They can slow Tanks down significantly. Several of these defenses may halt an attack altogether. *In the case you run into a front-loaded base (where most or all defenses guard the shore while the economy is in the back), deploy tanks to one side and throw an Artillery shell on a leading bunch. The extra damage will allow Medics to follow close behind continuously while the Tanks make their way around the side of the base under Smoke. Note this will only work if two scenarios are true; the Medics are not damaged while on the shore and/or the Artillery does not kill your Tanks instantly. **Triggering Boom Mines by allowing your Tanks to tread over them during this Smoked flanking maneuver is also an effective way of making sure Medics stay close behind. Defensive Strategy *High-level Boom Cannons, Cannons, and Sniper Towers can boost your chance of surviving a Tank raid. Keep them somewhat spread out so that they cannot be Shock Bombed together and one Barrage cannot damage all of them. *Doom Cannons are also adept at stopping a tank raid, because they will most likely one-shot a tank. This makes the Tank-Medic attack strategy much more difficult to use because it revolves around the Medics' healing power to avoid damage and the Doom Cannon does not leave anything to heal. *Carefully spread out your Boom Mines across your base to ensure that Tanks cannot easily maneuver around them. *Protect your economy and support buildings as much as possible. Tank armies need the Gunboat Energy they receive from destroying them to power their Barrages and Artillery shells needed to destroy your Boom Cannons and Cannons. Running out of Gunboat energy can quickly spoil the whole attack unless important defenses have already been destroyed. *Shock Launchers are a vital defense. The long stun time and the Tank's slow speed may lead to an attacker running out of time in an attack. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Tank's hitpoints (by 7.8%), DPS (by 9%), and training cost (by 1,000 gold). Trivia *The Tank was invented during WWI. *Although the Tank is unlocked at HQ level 11, you can only upgrade Landing Crafts to level 11 at HQ level 11, which has size 15 which is only one short of holding two Tanks, rendering them much less powerful at this level. This discourages many players from using Tanks until they reach HQ level 12. *It is very strange that the tank only has one crew member or appears to only fit one member, as tanks require at least two men to operate. This may be explained by the fact that the tank does not fire while driving, and it has a short delay before firing once stopped. This allows time for the driver to switch from the drive controls to the targeting controls during that time. de:Panzer pl:Tank Category:Troops